


Park Avenue

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionist Trixie, F/F, Longing and Pining - the core of lesbianism, Porn With Plot, Postgrad Student!Katya, Sexting, Smut, When i say smut i really mean SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: Katya finds herself an accidental voyeur, watching her pretty blonde neighbour with great tits and an aversion to closing the blinds.As it turns out, her neighbour doesn't mind putting on a show.





	Park Avenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hey_tommo92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_tommo92/gifts).



Katya would be mortified if anyone knew. 

Ever since she'd started her doctorate studies she'd caught herself staring out of her desk window, distracted by any movement outside. It was purely coincidence that most of what she could see was her neighbour's apartment, the movements of a blonde woman - who Katya imagined to be in her mid-twenties - as she worked similarly to Katya. 

She'd never intended to be a peeping tom, it certainly wasn't a conscious decision, but the blonde woman who's windows faced hers looked like Marilyn Monroe crossed with a centrefold model. Katya couldn't help but stare.

Maybe she should go and work somewhere where she wasn't focused on watching her neighbours. Sure, she had an office at the college, but it was shared and busy, so she much preferred to sit in her tiny spare room – one which had proved too small to rent out to anyone, let alone an actual friend. 

She could see into a terrace of houses. They blocked her light a lot of the time. She had to choose her office plants based on how little light they needed, and even some of those were dying. Close to her chapter deadlines, she wondered what effect being in that room must have on her, if those plants couldn't survive it.

All she could distract herself with was her clear view into that blonde neighbour's room. Their apartments were separated by a scrappy little garden littered with beer cans and destroyed sofas, all huddled around a firepit, usually occupied by the noisiest neighbours Katya had ever had. Some nights they'd keep her awake into the early hours of the morning, sat in the garden laughing and singing like idiots. Katya had never put in a complaint to anyone, even as they kept her awake. She was just glad they were having fun. She wondered if the blonde was awake too, on those nights when it was too loud to sleep. 

She strongly suspected the apartment she could see into – two floors up, with another floor above it still – was unconnected from those noisy student lads.

This apartment was shabby, in a well-loved, cosy way. Fairy lights and pillows and walls coated in posters and post-its screamed ‘I'm trying to make this my own'. 

Her office actually watched over a series of windows: bedroom and kitchenette, and bathroom. 

She assumed it was a studio. No one else but the blonde ever seemed to be home.

If she wasn't in that office almost 24/7, Katya might have never noticed how much the woman seemed to be there. She also worked non-stop, half a dozen books open on her desk, scattered between computer screens and notes, and usually a mug of something.

In Katya's head, it was herbal tea. Sweet and strong. That only seemed fitting.

Perhaps the most notable thing about the blonde was her inability to leave curtains closed. She'd fling them open in the morning, on tip-toes to get a good grip, revealing her body in glorious lighting, framed by a massive window.

It felt so pervy. She was always wearing nothing but panties and a shirt, spending a few minutes basking in the bright sunlight before gathering some clothes to change. And Katya always watched her, over a steaming mug of coffee and a loading laptop.

The woman very rarely put on pants unless she absolutely had to – sometimes switching to a sundress, and sometimes just changing into fresh versions of her sleep clothes. Her long legs were pale, Katya could see them at all times of day, with red marks from her desk chair or sunning herself by the window.

Watching this woman drove Katya absolutely mad. When she saw her in the middle of the day, closing the blinds, hands stroking her own body as if forgetting she wasn't alone on her street. Katya could never focus on writing whilst Trixie had those blinds closed, imaging what was happening behind those pink roller blinds, occasionally looking up to try and spot a silhouette, only to be disappointed and forget the source she was looking for.

She'd always raise the blinds again a while later, usually almost an hour after she'd closed them, if it was still light outside. If she caught the movement in her peripheral vision, Katya always tried to spot any difference in the blonde's face. Any ruffled hair or slight glow, anything left out on the bed, any change of clothes.

She could only conclude she was going mad. 

Not least because she could see into the blonde's bathroom, watch her changing through barely-there mesh curtains. Because she could see the woman singing to herself in the kitchen, dancing while she cooked. Because she could see whenever the blonde played her guitar late at night, sat slouched on her bed in nothing but a tank top, sometimes moving herself to tears as she sang.

Those windows into her life only showed Katya tiny glimpses of the woman's personality, but it was enough for her to be enamoured. Sometimes she'd daydream about that flat, living with her, watching her play the guitar in that cracked desk chair where she worked all day. She wanted to cook meals with her. Sneak up on her in the shower, slide her hands around those incredible tits and make her shriek with delight and surprise. For all her romantic fantasies about her blonde neighbour, she was also obsessed with her tits.

They were big, and heavy, and Katya could only assume they were real, the way they bounced as she walked around the apartment braless, how they rose when she stretched in the mornings, the way they almost fell out of her skimpier tank tops. They looked heavy, Katya wanted to feel the weight of them in her hands.

It was a fascination. Something to keep her sane as she struggled through her thesis. Something to feel a little guilty about after she'd cum three or four times in a long night, thinking about what she'd do to that woman's body, given a bit of time and consent.

As much as she wanted to make sure the blonde never caught her (at best, she'd close all her blinds, at worst, she'd call the police), she also desperately wanted to be seen by her. To know her. 

Katya didn't want to be obsessed. She didn't want to be the creepy neighbour, encroaching on her neighbour's privacy, no matter how innocent and inadvertent her staring had started out. She'd really just wanted the sun on her face, just wanted to see some other people when she was lonely and starved of the sight of other people. 

If they'd met on a bus, or on a dating app, she hoped she might get along with this woman. She'd certainly swipe right, or pluck up the courage to speak to her in person. How could she not, a woman that gorgeous? 

Katya was a romantic. She wanted to love and be in love, as much as she could seem flighty, she desperately wanted affection. But not like this. Not in this creepy way, one-sided way.

She was in that office for hours and hours every day working, it was only minutes she'd watch out the window. Nonetheless, she swore every night she'd find a way to move her desk, to close the curtains. She had to cut off this fascination somehow. The idealised version of this woman didn't exist. 

It took her a few minutes to file an anonymous complaint with the landlord. They could tell this woman to get some damn curtains.

Then, once the curtains were in and her desk was moved, Katya could just pretend the blonde didn't exist. Full stop. Starting tomorrow.

What she didn't expect was to meet her in a post-doctorate showcase, late the next morning. She walked into the College building, she saw a selection of headshots, and almost stopped dead in her tracks.

She was up there, on the board: "Trixie Mattel". All pretty in the face and naturally fluffy hair, falling out of its curls just like when she'd close her curtains at night. The photo was in black and white, the same as the other speakers, and the quality of it was almost startling for Katya. She almost couldn't get over the feeling it brought out in her, staring into the face of a woman who she'd been irrationally attached to for months. Since she'd moved in, even.

This fantasy woman who'd been her rock ever since she'd been working on her thesis, who she'd been obsessed with ever since she saw her.

She was the third speaker of the day. Katya wondered how on earth she'd focus on anyone else.

Some of the other speakers were interesting, presenting projects they clearly loved and felt passionate about. Katya tried her best to keep up, rereading the pamphlet any time she didn't have a clue what the student was talking about, or when the second-hand embarrassment overcame her. 

She hoped Trixie was a good speaker. She wanted to enjoy Trixie's talk.

It felt weird to know her name.

Trixie.

Katya was clapping when everyone else did, laughing where there were jokes, and suddenly a familiar blonde was taking to the stage.

Trixie.

Her hands were shaking slightly around her notes, fingers tapping away at the laptop perched on the lecturer's podium. There was some microphone feedback when she moved to speak, but she laughed it off, and the room laughed with her.

Katya wished she'd sat closer to the front of the room, but she also desperately hoped Trixie wouldn't recognise her in the crowd. 

But as she started speaking, her pretty eyes darted frantically around the room, and Katya swore her gaze kept coming back to meet hers.

The talk was good. It was obviously well prepared. Not written on the bus at the last minute like Katya's presentations usually were. Trixie's nerves weren't painful to watch, thank god, and Katya felt herself being pulled into a psychology research project, which was explained so well Katya couldn't help being impressed. 

She held the concentration of the whole room, partly owing to her presentation, but mainly her charisma. To her sharp-cut figure, with a tight grey dress, pink accented and knee-length. It brought Katya a thrill to know she'd seen a bit underneath that modest dress, out of that professional makeup and out of those tiny heels. 

Katya hoped she was the only one finding this whole teacher fantasy a bit hot. Every time Trixie looked down at her, she felt like she had electricity running through her.

Trixie left the stage to a round of applause, and Katya hoped her face hadn't burnt red with the shame the whole time. 

Every other talk passed in a blur. Katya noted the people she wanted to speak to about their projects, contacts that might be useful, but mostly she just turned Trixie's talk over and over in her mind. That voice that flipped from girlish to professional and academic seamlessly. The bounce she walked with. The slight stammer nerves inflicted on her voice. Everything built on the picture she had to Trixie in her head, and the reality of how fucked she was set it.

She'd definitely file that complaint.

She'd had to move.

Or at least swap her office and her bedroom.

Even while the logistics were playing around her head, the conference was ending. People around her started to move, stampeding towards the free drinks which were supposed to support them in mingling. Phone clutched in her hand, Katya headed for the door.

Until she found herself intercepted, by a blonde woman in form-fitting grey and pink.

"Hi!"

"Uh, hey."

This couldn't be happening. Katya felt hot. She felt ill. Like she was burning up inside and she desperately needed any excuse to escape. Trixie was so big and she smelt of perfume and sweat and it made Katya want to hug her, and her own guilt and weirdness felt like it should have killed her by now, the unhappiness halting her heart.

"Do I know you?"

Oh my god.

The way Trixie stopped her. How deliberately she pushed the conversation forward. This woman made such intense eye contact it was all Katya could do not to close her eyes. It was like she was seeing into the intricacies of Katya's soul, all her shame and her discomfort, all the regret for how weirdly attached she'd become to the blonde in the window.

"Uh, I think I've seen you around?"

"We're neighbours," Trixie confirmed, all certainty and 

"Yeah, are you on Park Avenue?"

"Cedar. Backs onto the gardens for Park, though."

"Right."

Trixie keeps pushing the conversation, wine in hand, but not enough of the wine missing to justify these levels of interest in a total stranger. 

"I can see in your office window. I didn't realise you're a PhD student!" 

Trixie tells her that like its normal. Like most neighbours stare into each others' rooms. It brings Katya some level of peace to know Trixie's seen her too.

"Yeah!" 

Katya really couldn't think of anything else to say. Not with whatever it is Trixie knows, that she's withholding from Katya.

"I'm fairly sure you must be able to see my windows, too." 

Trixie's tone was darker, knowing. If this was one of Katya's fantasies, she'd call it seductive.

Trixie knew.

Some of the guilt Katya harboured felt more bearable, knowing Trixie knew. She supposed it should be obvious. Katya sat at that desk non-stop, pulling her hair out of writing and reading and researching. Maybe Trixie had watched her too, a bit. Maybe Trixie had framed herself so beautifully as she opened the window every morning, hoping for someone to see.

Trixie must have noticed the red tinge to Katya's cheeks, because she handed her a glass of the cheap wine, to match her own.

"Sorry, I'm something of an exhibitionist."

She was shrugging, like that was a casual thing to tell a near stranger. Katya fought not to choke.

It takes the last piece of confidence Katya has, her last sip of wine before she leaves the event with the minimum possible mingling, skipping out people on her list who she'll loathe to email tomorrow. Nonetheless, she manages to flirt with Trixie, and of that, she felt beyond proud.

"I don't mind."

*

When she got home that evening, Katya still didn't move her office desk. She sort-of couldn't, the room was too small and she liked the natural light. But also, she knew she'd probably get a crick in her neck from staring at Trixie. Also, she hoped Trixie would notice, maybe she'd be offended.

*

She headed to the library the morning after the conference, purely to get out of the house and away from the awkwardness she now felt in her office. 

Katya even treated herself to a sandwich on the way back, taking a detour to a shop she liked and could hardly ever be bothered to visit. When she returned, sweaty from her walk but pleasantly exhausted. Even so, Katya found herself checking her office window, just in case Trixie was there waiting for her.

To her surprise, she sort of was. Trixie was perched on her bed, guitar on her lap, wearing sleep shorts so short Katya could hardly see them, and yet another tank top. Katya pottered around her desk for a while, taking the chance to tidy until Trixie looked up and noticed her, bounding towards her open window. She waved and pinned up a sign.

Her phone number.

It could only be for Katya, all things considered. The waiting for her to come home, the short shorts, the deliberate sway of Trixie's hips as she walked to the window and back. The numbers were massive, written in purposefully pretty handwriting, and Katya tried to remain calm as she fumbled for her phone.

Then, with Trixie watching her, she couldn't think of a single text to send.

It took far too long, and she hated it, but Katya finally hit send.

"Hey, this is Katya :)"

She looked back up to the window as she hit send, forgetting any sense of ‘chill' she'd hoped to exude. There was still a figure framed by the window, texting her back straight away.

T: _Hi! I cant believe we're finally talking! Xx_

Katya needn't have worried about seeming eager. Trixie was still typing, one hip popped and thumbs tapping away at her phone. Katya took the opportunity to stare. Meeting Trixie hadn't dampened her appreciation of the woman. She was still so, so attracted to Trixie. Now that she'd had a chance to hear her speak, see her mind, she just wanted more. She hoped Trixie might be looking for more than someone to text, too.

T: _been wanting to talk to you for ages! you're a post-grad too? Xx_

K: _yeah! and same :)_

Texting Trixie was so easy. They both text fast, both watched out the window once they'd hit send, waiting for a reaction. Eventually, the PhD guilt kicked in, and Katya had to work. Trixie kept texting her. The let her phone vibrate on the desk, left it alone for as long as her emails could keep her engaged. When she reached to read the text, Trixie was gone from the window, reading a book on her bed. 

Katya checked the message like it was some big secret, like she didn't want Trixie to know she was reading it.

T: _you're really beautiful, btw_

T: _sorry, you're probably trying to work_

T: _but im not that sorry Xx_

Katya replied before she could overthink it, forced herself to open her research documents the moment she hit send, so Trixie couldn't see her waiting for a reply.

K: _You're really pretty too :)_

K: _And I don't mind! x_

*

Their ping pong of texts lasted the whole afternoon, right through Katya heating up leftovers, and eating in her office to be in Trixie's eye line. 

It seemed ridiculous to be texting when they were right near each other, but the messages didn't feel like a disruption of their bubbles. It stopped her watching Trixie too closely, too. Because Trixie didn't feel like her own personal goldfish, she wasn't watching some unattainable, unknowable human wander around her tiny aquarium of an apartment. 

When Katya finally went to bed, her phone never too far away even as she showered and moisturised. Her bedroom window faced the street, away from Trixie's windows, the curtains only hiding her view of the infrequent cars speeding past outside.

She was about to climb into bed, put her phone on charge and force herself not to check it anymore, when it buzzed in her hand. She hoped to God it wasn't an academic email. They'd been tricking her all night, false positives for the rush she got from Trixie's texts.

T: _thinking of you Xx_

She was so flirty. So full on. Katya was so grateful she could keep up. It was putting her to the edge of her flirting creativity, almost exhausting her, but it was worth it for Trixie's relentless replies.

K: _you too! Get some rest :)_

T: _can't sleep. Are you in bed? Xx_

K: _not yet?_

Physically, Katya didn't feel tired in the slightest. She was a little sleepy, but curiosity won out.

T: _come to the window_

T: _;) x_

Katya pulled on the nicest sweater she could find, covering her raggedy sleep shirt and panties. She was sure she'd be a silhouette to Trixie, too far away to fully notice the stains and pulls in the knit of the sweater, but she still felt self-conscious.

When Katya got to her office, Trixie was stood in her window once again, the blinds which had been closed earlier were now fully open once again. And Trixie was in the cutest nightwear, barely anything more than lingerie, stood texting with one bare leg crossed in front of the other, breasts pressed together between her upper arms, ruffling the pink satin of her shirt.

The lights in her bedroom were on, though dimmed enough to give the room an inviting warmth, and Katya could even see the freckles across Trixie's bare face, the slight pout of her lips as she typed with two thumbs. Katya could barely think as she took in the sight, standing in her dark office, hands limp at her sides. Then Trixie looked straight at her, or at least at the dark window where Trixie knew Katya to be.

It made her jump into action. She flipped on her desk lamp, fully opened the curtains she was peeking out through, so Trixie was sure she could have the audience she wanted. Trixie was waiting for her, standing still, all curves and beautiful hair curls. What was she waiting for?

She was texting.

Texting Katya.

Katya almost feels over her own feet to get back to her bedroom, to snatch her phone off her bedsheets and jog back to the window, panicking when Trixie was absent from her pose in the window. Katya got to her messages as quickly as she could, desperate to get some insight into Trixie's game.

T: _wanna watch me? Xx_

T: _I want you to watch me Xx_

…

T: _Come back, baby <3_

The last text came through as Katya was reading, and she peered out across the gardens outside to try and see where Trixie was, what she wanted.

Katya could only answer. That was all she could do.

K: _I want to watch you so bad, baby x_

As the text sent, Katya finally got a glimpse of Trixie, laid out on her bed, once again carefully posed on her back, that pink satin and skin lit against her dark bedsheets. 

Trixie ran a hand across her chest, down to her stomach, to pick up her phone.

Katya held her breath. 

T: _Want me to show you, baby?_

K: _Please_

It was so insufficient, but it was all Katya could offer. 

T: _Tell me what to do._

K: _make yourself feel good honey_

Trixie squinted at her phone, and suddenly Katya's phone rang.

"Hi," there was echo and background noise. She saw Trixie throw the phone down onto her bed, her speakerphone listening to the rustling of her bedsheets as Trixie shifted her hips to curl forwards, closer to her phone. So she could hear Katya better.

"Hey," Trixie sounded breathless, far less in control than the conference they'd met at. The desperation in her voice was understandable. Katya could see the blonde writhing on her back, snaking one hand under her top. She stroked the softness of her own skin, her touches hidden from Katya's view by a thin layer of satin.

"Tell me what to do," Trixie asked again, staring up at the ceiling. Here two free hands were wandering her own body, ranging her skin, visiting every erogenous zone aside from the ones Katya expected.

"Do you want to touch yourself for me?" 

Katya felt awkward, uncomfortable talking in a room on her own, but Trixie's enthusiastic whine of "yes" put her concerns at ease. She tried to let herself go, ignore the voice telling her she was getting everything wrong, and listen to the one chanting about how damn sexy she felt. Yesterday-Katya would be overwhelmingly pleased with today, and it was enough to overcome the silliness she felt.

Trixie was touching herself, writhing on her bed, waiting for Katya to talk her off. 

"So touch yourself, baby. Tell me how you feel?"

One of Trixie's hands reached over her top for a breast, the other one snaking underneath, as Trixie took a laboured inhale. 

"Horny."

Katya stifled a laugh, and Trixie laughed openly, unsexy and gorgeous, arching her back unintentionally and she chuckled at herself. 

She felt immediately at ease, like the mood was within her control again. 

"I was expecting a bit more detail," She was still laughing a bit, but she tried to rein Trixie's laughter back in. "How does your skin feel? Does it feel hot? Can you feel the scratch of your nails?" 

Trixie moaned lightly, one leg folded up, hips tilting.

"Your tits are amazing, baby. I love them. I bet they feel good, too. Squeeze them for me. Tight. As hard as you can."

Through the crackle of the phone, she heard Trixie grunt, could see her gripping her breasts tightly, letting go, gripping again.

She was so well behaved.

"That's perfect. You're doing that perfectly, baby. Find your nipples for me. Can you pinch them? Really gently?"

She did it. Perfectly. 

"I love that, Trixie. I bet those tits are amazing. I wish I could see them, baby."

She wasn't asking seriously, but Katya couldn't hide the slack of her jaw when Trixie sat up to strip her shirt off, threw the satin top-down at her feet, let her breasts hang down against her ribs heavily. She was facing Katya with definite intent, two hands playing with her tits, squeezing tight and pinching at her nipples just like she'd asked.

"Jesus, Trixie. Gorgeous." Trixie smirked, arched forwards when she heard Katya's voice, her red panties barely visible behind thick thighs and the curve of her stomach. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Trixie stood, emboldened, and stretched herself up. She rolled her panties down over her thighs, deceptively demure for a woman who was shirtless and stripping for her neighbours. 

Katya was briefly distracted by the notion someone else might be able to see Trixie, and a pang of something near jealousy reaching her chest at the thought. Fortunately, Trixie managed to distract her, with the spreading of her thighs and a rummage in the box under her bed. 

She could hear the rummaging noises, the creak of Trixie's bedsprings, the sudden low hum of a vibrator.

"Can you play with your nipples with that, Trixie? Tease yourself?"

She was sat on the edge of the bed, and Katya could see her pout as she moved the vibrator away from her pussy, up towards her chest.

Katya was sure Trixie barely needed the teasing, that she wouldn't complain if the vibrator was on her clit already, but Katya never wanted this experience to end. The long silences over the phone were only more teasing, a tension which instructions from either end could break.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you want more?"

Trixie moaned out a ‘yeah', flopping back onto her bed, pushing those big breasts together and running the bullet vibrator all over her nipples, alternating and grasping her unattended breast as she moved the sensation across her chest. 

"Do you want something inside you?"

Trixie moaned.

Hands snaked down her body, between the spread legs which faced towards Katya, Trixie's upper body visible where it was propped up on pillows. She was displayed completely for Katya, so intentionally showing her everything, pussy facing the window, painfully far from Katya, separated by two agonising panes of glass.

"Use your fingers, baby. Fill yourself up."

Without lubrication or further instruction, Trixie had one then two fingers struggling to reach deep inside herself, pumping and stroking around her entrance.

"Can I touch myself now?" Trixie whined, bratty and impatient. Katya didn't feel in any position to torture Trixie further, not so far away.

If she were there, in that room, she'd be holding Trixie down. She'd be pumping her own fingers inside Trixie, wetting her skin with her tongue and gripping at the fat over her hips. The vibrator would be miles away, or at least acting as a supplement to her clever tongue, working hard enough to make Trixie come.

"Where do you want to touch yourself, Trixie?"

The response was a mumble, groans of ‘don't make me say it' and ‘I think you know'. 

"Tell me, Trixie."

"I wanna touch my clit," she grunted at Katya, and Katya revelled in how excruciatingly frustrating this must be for Trixie, fighting her instincts to obey instructions.

"What do you want to touch it with, baby?"

"My vibe."

"Ask me nicely." 

Katya was sure Trixie couldn't see her smirk, but she suspected the woman could hear it. Trixie waited a few seconds, long enough to make Katya nervous.

"Please let me play with my clit, Katya."

"Go on then baby. Show me."

"Thank you."

The response was a whine, deliciously desperate. Katya watched in silence as Trixie finally brought the pink silicone down to touch her pussy lips, slid it upwards, jolted at the intensity of the vibrations against her sensitive, swollen clit. She brought it back immediately, seeking out the pleasure even against the intensity of the toy. Her face was totally contorted with pleasure, chest flushed, the gratitude and relief fogging any realisation she was supposed to keep talking to Katya, to be putting on a show.

Standing in her dark office, body aching to be touched, face tense from arousal and from squinting into the brightness of Trixie's window, Katya imagined being there with Trixie. Helping her rub deeper inside herself, soft touches on her skin and harsh pinches on her nipples.

But as Trixie panted and moaned, she couldn't help feeling lonely. She couldn't feel any unfamiliar heat on her, no touch of another woman's fingers. She couldn't blame Trixie for being distracted, all caught up in the sensation of her own hands, of the vibrator she was clutching to herself like a lifeline. Whenever she tried to speak, Katya could hear the way her voice shook, the effort it took to distract herself from her pleasure long enough to form a sentence. 

Trixie's legs tensed and rose up from the bed, her big thigh muscles clenching and softening, one hand grasping her breasts. The phone was next to her, Katya clasping her own end of the auditory link with a painfully-tight grip.

"Are you touching yourself, Katya?"

Finally, that was all it took. Trixie's strained voice reaching her ears. Katya's fingers snaked inside her panties, rubbing her clit with all the pent up frustration she felt. Her short nails bit into the skin above her pussy, and her legs struggled to hold her upright, desperately needing to stay high up enough to watch the profile of Trixie on her bed.

Katya forgot to give any more instructions, only managing to moan into the phone, clattering it on her desk and hoping Trixie could still hear her.

"Come… come with me." Trixie choked out, the faint buzz of her vibrator increasing in frequency, and Katya could only imagine how much more intense it must feel, against the pink flesh of Trixie's pussy. 

It took a matter of short minutes for Katya to make herself come, standing in her darkened office, listening to Trixie pant, hearing her own moans in the call's feedback, watching Trixie get more and more desperate, muscles twitching, focus increasing. Katya came first, rewarded by the experience of watching Trixie lose control, her laboured moans so loud Katya was certain both of their neighbours would be complaining.

She let Trixie come down wordlessly, watching the minutes on the call tick by into higher and higher numbers. Then, when Trixie's sprawled form started to move, sit up and gather herself, Katya spoke as softly as she could manage.

"That was amazing."

Trixie startled, apparently forgetting the call was still going. Then she smiled.

Katya took her phone off speaker, picked it up as if that might make Trixie's end of the call less jarring.

"Thank you. Sorry if that was too much."

Modesty, after all that, was hilarious. Trixie was gathering more practical sleepwear, being sure to stay near her phone.

"God, no. It was hot. But I need to get some sleep." 

She didn't, but Katya was overwhelmed. She needed time to process.

Trixie yawned, as though her body had suddenly realised they were well into the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah. Good plan." 

Trixie paused for a beat, obviously tired, and Katya picked up the slack.

"Can I text you tomorrow?"

"I'd really like that."

"Goodnight, Trixie."

"'Night."

She saw Trixie go to hang up the phone, and quickly caught the woman's attention. The call was so much more real, both of them with phones pressed close to their faces. Trixie watched her through the window as Katya spoke, somehow conveying the intensity of eye contact across the distance. Katya felt her gaze as she spoke, tried to match it.

"You should close the curtains. Someone might be watching." 

Trixie laughed down the line, that loud cackle so startling and intimate next to Katya's ear. Katya hung up the phone, grinning at herself.

*

The next morning, Katya ate breakfast in her office. Before Trixie's blinds were raised, she got a text.

T: _If you can spare some time – would be great to go for coffee tomorrow?? Xx_

Trixie was sat at her own desk, in last night's pyjamas, closed laptop in front of her.

Katya tried not to beam out the window, even while Trixie smiled reservedly. 

K: _I'd love that! :))_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a suggestion from my wonderful beta, @fookoff on tumblr, and she helped massively in the writing process too - so big thanks to her!
> 
> Your comments and kudos mean the world! You can also message me on tumbrl @2atoms, if that's more your style!  
> Hoping to finish a few WIPs, so any requests or encouragement for those are really welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
